Chronicles of Narnia:Against All OddsNew Version
by Avrina Mariye
Summary: With a runaway father, and almost eccentric great grandfather, and her life on hetic mess. Airalynn is far from believing in magic. So magic doesnt exist even if she so happens to fall into a land in a wardrobe. I mean it all has to be fake...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, so if any of you have just stumbled upon this story or have read the other one that I never finished, I have decided to completely rewrite Chronicles of Narnia : Against All Odds. Reasons are because I felt like I couldn't go anywhere with the other one, I did more research upon how I wanted this story based and three I'm trying to get as many reviews as I can. So please Read and Review!- Avrina Mariye **

Prologue

_She breathed in the scent of the forest,snow covered as it was. The scenery was just to serene and beautiful to be real, so it couldn't be, could it? Despite the sense that something was off, she basked in the delight she was partaking in at the moment. She recited Frost's poem,_ Fire and Ice_, in her mind and she came to the conclusion that if death was where she stood now; she'd rather die in ice, instead of fire. Opening up her eyes, she found a huge lion in directly in front of her. Out of the blue, she found herself running her left hand amongst the lion's wild yet tamed mane. The lion did nothing of the sort of the things that the girl expected him to do, instead he licked her face. With one breath she muttered, " _I believe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I deeply appreciate it. This is the actual first chapter and it took me a while to feel comfortable with what I had begun to write. If this chapter is vague or my character is to Mary-Sueish I apologize, it was hard to see how it would come out. My character will continue to grow though. And the plot will become established soon,as fast I can get it out of my brain and unto Here! Read and Review-Avrina Mariye**

Chapter 1

"Airalynn!If you don't wake up now, I will find a way to make you!" The voice rang throughout her ears like molasses but the fourteen year old only replied to it by simply rolling over unto her stomach. The voice reacted," Oh no you did NOT just ignore me! Airalynn! Are you even listening?," No response, " Okay that's it! No Girl anymore! AHH!" Airalynn was knocked clean out of breath as the owner of the voice, one of her only friends,Script plummeted down on top of her. The brunette finally obliged to her oh-so-sweet Script's threats. Standing up off the ground, she stretched her long thin figure in an almost agonizing sort of painful way." Gee Thanks Script! I think you broke my spine!" Airalynn hollered rather loudly as to try and get one of her random points across. She glared over at her companion.

Script smiled mischievously, her colorful neon highlighted blonde hair falling over her crystal gray eyes. "You'll survive. I didn't kill you, did I?" Airalynn huffed as a form of answer to her friends rhetorical question, " The least you could of done was oh I don't know NOT JUMP ON ME!" Airalynn's pale skinned arms failed about almost frantically. " Well how else was I going to get you to listen? You snore like a pig, maybe even worse!" Airalynn feigned hurt, " Why did you wake me up anyways on a Saturday?" "James is here to pick you up. Something happened over at your place. Plus Davie is getting home today and after last months run in that you had with him, I'd rather not have to witness another thing of like that again." Script lost all sense of humor as she helped Airalynn pack her things.

Airalynn said nothing to her. What was she supposed to say? That she was sorry she tried getting her best friends older brother to notice her, that she got herself tipsy one night just so he would? The fourteen year old knew enough of Script to know that saying things like that was pointless, after all, weren't they both apart of his old local gang,_The Blood_? " I told you Se, I didn't know what else to do. I just felt like he had to be with me. You know I've learned my lesson..." " No you haven't Aer, don't lie. You and I both know that if given the chance to get anyone's attention you'd do whatever they'd ask in a heartbeat. I mean look at your wrist for example,Jonny not even three weeks ago told you he'd give you his undivided attention if you would cut yourself to prove you were worthy. You did exactly that then Jonny just threw you away like yesterdays trash! I know we both have responsibilities in the gang, but why did you even join anyways Airalynn?" The other was sure her own face looked like a fish as she tried explaining her reasoning for joining the gang last year. Off outside of the Mays' house a car horn honked and both girls jumped out of their reviores. Deciding that the conversation was at a dead end Script led her friend to the front door.

The two briefly hugged and Airalynn Marie Adams began waltzing towards her older brother's old Honda civic. Turning her head slightly Airalynn finally gave Script the long awaited answer, " I did it to feel something, to feel even an ounce of an emotion. I joined because it was a thing I could do that I could fit in but not fit in at the same time. Script, no matter what you or Ash do or say, _The Blood _is apart of me. I have no desire to change who I am. Even if I am killing myself inside."

_Against All Odds_Against All Odds_Against All Odds_

The Adams Siblings sat upon the Civic's hood gazing at the line of trees underneath the biggest mountain of the town. " Mom and Dad were fighting again." James' sentence rolled through Airalynn's brain swiftly until she caught hold of what he was saying. "The result?" She didn't need to ask what it was over for most of the time their parents actually fought over nothing. Airalynn turned her body to face her brother as no reply came back to her. His sandy blonde hair, so much different than his sisters, swayed in the small gentle breeze that Georgia, United States of America summers held within their grasps. The sun shone brightly the tears that lay unshared amongst her brother's brown-green orbs. " Dad shoved Mom into the grand piano and walked out of the house...He isn't coming back. Mom wont say anything to me, shes so upset and shes even worse because we don't know how you will take it. We've been wanting to help you get better for so long Aer with the depression, but Dad always prevented us and said that you were ungrateful little brat and you deserved to be miserable." His voice was along the borderline of broken and weak and Airalynn's heart strings tugged at her older brothers misery.

Without even a second thought or maybe not even a thought at all, Airalynn attacked James into a hug. He was her older protective brother and best friend mushed into one and she couldn't take that he was crying on both of their behalf. " Jamie, I love you. You have to let me grow up though. I can take care of myself, I promise." She felt James place his left cheek upon her pain of what she had to call hair. " Why? You're my little sister, I'm always supposed to protect you. You shouldn't grow up anyways. After all you've been through with falling into the wrong crowd,being depressed,getting your heart stomped on, and a broken family, I don't think I could take anymore bad things happening to you. " Airalynn had to stop him then and there so he wouldn't continue. She squeezed her arms around him a bit more comfortably and prayed to God that he'd never find out the biggest secret that nobody would hopefully ever find out.

**So What do you think? I had to end it here because I felt like to much was already "wrong and Mary-Sueish" with Airalynn. I felt like it would be better to have her biggest secret for James to not find out. Other characters with come upon the story. Next couple of chapters should have a few important people to Airalynn in them. Plus Ill explain more about her character and such as the story goes along. I felt it best if I didn't start off with this one about how she looked and all. So please Read and Review!**


End file.
